Perfume
A novel about a spoiled young woman who loses everything she owns and must adjust to her new life. Planning began in May, 2012. The book's first draft was written in June, 2012. Editing began seriously in November, 2013. Synopsis Being added. Chapter-by-Chapter 1 Yazmeen meets with Terong Proot to ask for help. Emeli sabotages his chances. 2 # Emeli is looking in the mirror annoyed that her father has died. Sashya says Zzekan Bei is there. # Zzekan Bei throws Emeli out. 3 # Emeli has a run-in with a coachman. # Emeli has run-ins with people on the street. # Emeli reaches suitors' homes. They all reject her. # Emeli is talking with a cat. Is certain she will starve to death. Follows the cat. Domi Kashya arrives and takes her home. 4 Tapestries. *'Brainstorm:' *'Characters:' Yazmeen Kaeel Nakong Zzau *'Action:' Yazmeen is looking down at storehouse yard and wondering about tapestry. Nakong comes in and tells him about his dream. Discussions about tapestry. *'Conflict:' Yazmeen wants to know more about the tapestry. Nakong wants to tell about the prophecy. *'Change:' Prophecy is made. Tapestry has a chance. *'Details:' *'Imagery/Visceralization:' Dirt, tawny grass, blue sky, sun beating down. (Smell should hav ebeen mentioned.) *'Feelings/Thoughts:' Annoyance, worry, happiness. *'Motivation:' Needs to feed his family. Nakong wants to help his friend. *'Theme:' People need people. *'Research:' *'Location:' The Storehouse Yazmeen and the Bolaumun *'Brainstorm:' *'Characters:' Yazmeen Kaeel Nakong Zzau Bolaumun *'Action:' Nakong calls Yazmeen back to see Bolaumun. Bolaumun tells Yazmeen he owes 10 coppers. *'Conflict:' Yazmeen needs to decide whether he will give up his karma or his money. *'Change:' Yazmeen loses five coppers. *'Details:' *'Imagery/Visceralization:' Cramped space, dimly-lit. *'Feelings/Thoughts:' Worry, fear, pride. *'Motivation:' Karma or money. *'Theme:' Good deeds are rewarded; bad deeds are punished. *'Research:' *'Location:' Storehouse office Yazmeen heads home. *'Brainstorm:' *'Characters:' Yazmeen Kaeel *'Action:' Yazmeen heads home. Slips and falls, loses 2 more coppers. Is temporarily lost in the dark. Sees light towards home and goes there. *'Conflict:' Spirits want to keep Yazmeen down, Yazmeen needs to go home. *'Change:' Yazmeen loses two coppers. Comes to the conclusion it's all because of the quill. *'Details:' *'Imagery/Visceralization:' Dark, cold, slightly wet grass. Rocky, hard, pain. *'Feelings/Thoughts:' Worry, fear, hurt, anger. *'Motivation:' Wants to get home. *'Theme:' Good deeds are rewarded; bad deeds are punished. *'Research:' *'Location:' On the way home. 5 # Emeli meets the Kaeels and refuses to wash in cold water. # Yazmeen arrives and Emeli tells her story. # Yazmeen and Emeli go out and have a fight about whether she will stay or not. Emeli manipulates Yazmeen. 6 # Emeli refuses to use the bed everyone else is using. needs work # Yazmeen is interrogated by Lizzi # By Domi Kashya # By Margya # Emeli is woken up and asked about future plans. She mentions Marong Maruk needs work 7 # Yazmeen interrogates about Marong Maruk. Emeli does not want to tell him. needs work Emeli does not want to eat zzampa. Yazmeen and Lizzi go to work. # Margya and Domi Kashya ask about Marong Maruk, ask Emeli to do housework. Emeli states she manages. Emeli is given a choice beween the yak and Ana. Chooses the yak. 8 # Emeli and Margya go to the yak shed. Emeli is afraid then likes the yak, as it is calm and not at all vicious. needs work # Emeli and Maryga head to the grazing fields. Emeli thinks about future plans, Marong Maruk, possible jobs. In depths of despair. Margya points out scenery in superlatives # Yazmeen asks Nakong if he has any idea who Marong Maruk is. Doesn't. Discussion of their future business. needs work 9 # Margya goes to tether the yak. Emeli tries to figure out how she's gotten into this mess. # Margya asks to speak frankly and states that they need to know more about Marong Maruk in order to help Emeli. Emeli decides to trust her. # Emeli tells the story of Marong Maruk, wondering whetehr she's made the right decision to trust Margya. # Plot arcs There are currently seven plot arcs in Perfume. Emeli's Transformation Emeli's transformation from a spoiled young woman into a responsible citizen. Life is empty without people to share it with; people need people. Rubik # Zzekan Bei shows and takes her money. No one helps her. # Emeli proposes to her suitors. No one accepts # Emeli is taken in by the Kaeels and settles in. She becomes nicer. # Emeli breaks down and explains her past to Lizzi. Margya mentions depression. Emeli has scars from being left by a friend. # Emeli is considered part of the family. She and Yazmeen have an understanding. Work is going well and karma is increasing. # Lizzi dies slipping on ice. # Emeli becomes overwhelmed and depressed. Takes the easy way out and accepts Marong's proposal. # Realizes this life is empty because she and Marong are now too different. He no longer has a goal; she no longer needs the money. # Emeli returns to the Kaeels. A sign from Lizzi. Events * Emeli wonders if she could have done anything differently about her father. * Emeli and Ana become friendly, at least in some way. Hang-Ups Emeli's settling-in is taking too long. Love Story Theme coming Rubik # Yazmeen sees Emeli playing with Ana, her hair loose. # Yazmeen starts pursuing. He brings Emeli things she likes; Emeli refuses them. # — # — # Yazmeen and Emeli have an unspoken agreement. # Marong Maruk is making his way toward Natu. Yazmeen lies. Lizzi dies. Yazmeen realizes he cannot offer much to Emeli. # Emeli and Marong Maruk become engaged. # Yazmeen realizes he was wrong. Makes amends in some way. # Happy together. Yazmeen proposes. They get married. Events * Emeli is playing with Ana with her hair loose, Yazmeen walks in. Awkward moment. * Yazmeen hears about Marong Maruk; Emeli doesn't because she's been spending more time alone working on something in secret. (development in Work) Karma Good deeds are rewarded; bad deeds are punished. What goes around comes around. # Kaeels take Emeli in. # Emeli makes demands. Yazmeen worries and gets annoyed. Domi Kashya and Lizzi are curious and interrogate; Margya is curious and asks patiently. Ana adapts. # Emeli changes on the exterior. Yazmeen's work is going well. # — # Work together for greater good. Yazmeen's work endeavors going well. # Yazmeen lies. # Lizzi dies, Emeli leaves. # Confronted with lying, Yazmeen sticks to the straight and narrow. # Family progress. Sign from Lizzi. Marong Maruk True friends stick around. Rubik # Emeli falls in love with Pazzan Shal. Marong dislikes the connection. Wedding is being planned. # Promises Emeli he'll be there for her. # Heads to Pali to make his fortune. Silk merchant # — # Becomes rich. Heads to Natu. # — # — # Marong shows up and extends a helping hand to Emeli. # Emeli and Marong become engaged. Events * Marong Maruk's arrival must be heralded by gossip. * Some sort of 'been lost' bit. He arrives before Lizzi's death, at any rate, and hears through the mill that Emeli Proot is practically engaged. Lizzi's Love Love is forever. Rubik # Family karma is restored. # Nakong and Lizzi have wild passionate kiss. Begin to plan their marriage. Discussions of dowry, etc. Shock from most of the family. Must convince Zzauzzi. # Domi Zzauzzi reluctantly agrees to marriage. # Explanation why earlier marriage was impossible. Nakong is troubled by dreams. # Wedding preparations. Discussions about beyond-the-grave/living without her. Party. # Dami Zzauzzi interferes in some way. Has a fit, hears rumors, etc. # Lizzi dies. # Sign from Lizzi that everything is all right. # Zzauzzi admits Lizzi was a good sort. Nakong finds strength to go on. Work Theme coming: (What success means? Fear only holds you back? Self-confidence from success?) Rubik # Emeli must get a job # — # — # — # — # — # — # — # — Events * Emeli receives a task that keeps her away from the others. Yazmeen theme coming: (His work, protection, the problem facing men in Natu.) Yazmeen is trying to provide better for his family.